Descubiertos
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: ¿Es posible descubrir un romance secreto sin proponértelo? Los subordinados del Coronel Roy Mustang descubrirán que tan posible es. Royai!Cap 5 arriba! el turno de Edward Elric de sufrir!
1. Caso No1

**Arrancamos xD**

Tenía un montón de tiempo que no publicaba nada más allá de los Oneshots, peero aquí les traigo lo que será una serie de 3 Caps con un extra que será decidido con una encuesta que pondré en mi perfil luego del segundo capítulo.

La idea de la ventana le pertenece a Scarleth Jade, grax xD

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

**-0-0-0-0-**

_Nombre del expediente: Como descubrir un romance secreto sin proponérselo, guía para novatos._

_Caso No. 1_

_Sujeto: Jean Havoc 2do Teniente Perteneciente al escuadrón del Coronel Roy Mustang._

Aquel día de verano había llegado más temprano de lo normal al cuartel, aprovechando aquella anomalía decidió dar una vuelta por ahí y de paso fumarse uno que otro cigarrillo, sin que nadie le reclamara (para variar). Recordó que el patio que se podía ver claramente desde la oficina siempre estaba solo a excepción del tranquilo Black hayate.

Cuando llegó al pequeño patio rodeado de pasillos y oficinas, alcanzó a ver al perro que según creyó al primer vistazo, no le reconoció puesto que, lo recibió con un gruñido.

-**¡Ven aquí amigo!**-le llamó, el can, más calmado se acercó gustoso, a recibir unas cuantas palmadas cortesía del rubio.

Dejando de lado al animal se recostó de uno de los árboles que daban frente a la oficina que compartía con sus compañeros, sacó la cajetilla de su bolsillo derecho y se dispuso a encender el primer tubo de nicotina. Regresó a dirigir su mirada a Black Hayate que, algo molesto por el humo se alejó del hombre.

**-Parece que al igual que tu dueña odias que fume…-**se quedó abstraído unos segundos.**-ahora que lo pienso…la Teniente llega bastante temprano.** –Sonrió en dirección al animal.**-vaya, si que es dedicada.**

Rodó sus azulinos ojos en dirección a la ventana de su oficina distinguiendo la negra, alborotada e inconfundible cabellera del Coronel, que se asomaba desde la silla de cuero.

-**Que extraño…hasta el Coronel llegó temprano, talvez hoy tenga suerte y consiga una novia, ¿no crees Black…**-Las orbes del joven militar se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vio como su Coronel, sin camisa y los pantalones desabrochados (a buen seguro) y con una rubia (semidesnuda) que no alcanzó a reconocer entre sus brazos.

Giró su cuello, tal cual como si engranes le dieran movilidad, mirando nuevamente a Black Hayate, en busca de que el animal le dijera que hacer, pero en vez de encontrar alguna respuesta recordó que la Teniente estaba en el cuartel.

**-Lo va matar.**-le dijo al can, quien movió el rabo y ladró, sin darle importancia a lo dicho.

Algo nervioso y casi por inercia encendió el segundo cigarrillo y empezó su recorrido por los largos pasillos hasta llegar frente a las puertas de roble. Dudó en poner su mano sobre el picaporte.

Intentó darle una última calada a su cigarrillo en busca de valor, encontrando que estaba disminuido hasta el filtro y apagado, tomó otro de la cajetilla, lo encendió dejándose llevar de la sensación de relax que le ofrecía la dosis de nicotina en su organismo, prefiriendo quedarse allí, en espera de algún intruso.

Después de todo, no quería que la Teniente fuera encarcelada por matar al Coronel, que para bien o para su desgracia (más la segunda que la primera) consideraba su amigo.

-**Teniente Havoc** –Escuchó a Breda saludar; y antes de encender el siguiente cigarrillo le respondió.

**-Teniente Breda, buen día.**

Breda a pesar de no decir nada más le miraba de manera penetrante, esperando.

-**¿Sucede algo Teniente Breda?**-preguntó moviendo el cigarrillo al otro extremo de su boca.

-**Si, Teniente Havoc.**

-**Y ¿eso es?**

-**Trabajo allí.**-señaló la puerta obstaculizada por el rubio.-**y usted no me permite pasar.**

**-No puede.**-avisó tajante.

-**¿a sí?** **¿Por qué?**-enfrentó Breda algo fuera de sus casillas.

Rascó su nuca y desvió la mirada, indeciso.

¿Cómo decirle a Breda que le hacía un favor a Mustang, que ni el mismo Coronel sabía que hacía?

**-Verás…es que…**

Escuchó el inconfundible y rechinante sonido de las bisagras de las puertas tras él, volteando en dirección a donde provenía el ruido.

El cigarrillo que había sido consumido hasta la mitad se cayó de sus labios, dejándole tal cara de desconcierto, que Breda deseó tener una cámara en las manos para poder chantajear al ojiazul en un futuro no muy lejano.

-**¿Pasa algo Teniente Havoc?**-Preguntó la rubia, mientras acomodaba uno de los mechones que rebelde escapaba de su siempre pulcro peinado.

El hombre, con movimientos casi ensayados recogió el cigarrillo, saludó a la Teniente con su mano en la frente y sin articular palabra tomó asiento en su lugar habitual, echándole miraditas de soslayo a Roy tanto como a Riza, pronunciando lo que a Falman (el más cercano a Havoc en el gran escritorio que compartían) le parecieron maldiciones en contra de algún "Bastardo".

Desde aquel día el 2do Teniente Jean Havoc había adquirido el extraño hábito de cerrar las cortinas antes de salir fuera de la oficina, sin importar la hora.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Que se note que Havoc es un fumador compulsivo xDD

Bueno como aclaración respecto a que en todo el fic llamé a Havoc y Breda "tenientes" pero aquí todas/os sabemos que son 2do Tenientes o,o pero así más cortito.

Agradecimientos especiales a Black Hayate por su participación. XD

Preguntas, comentarios y tomatazos (no jugo de tomate, las latas duelen) no olviden enviarlos en Review.

_**PD**: próxima víctima Kain Fuery._

**LadyScorpio**


	2. Caso No2

Hola! ¿Cómo les va? xD espero que bien A_A por que a mi me está yendo fatal . no vuelvo a tomar tequila…

Antes que nada… XD feliz cumple unu, el cap va dedicado a unubium que estuvo de cumple esta semana que se nos fue.

Bueno, bueno aquí les traje el segundo cap XD según de los que llevo este es mi favorito, como me gusto hacerlo sufrir, pobre…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Nombre del expediente: Como descubrir un romance secreto sin proponérselo, guía para novatos._

_Caso No. 2_

_Sujeto: Sargento Kain Fuery Especialista en telecomunicaciones, perteneciente al escuadrón del Coronel Roy Mustang._

El Sargento Kain Fuery había empezado a escuchar unos rumores que circulaban por los pasillos de central HQ.

_**"Un suceso paranormal"**_

_**"Un Fantasma"**_

Se le ponía la piel de gallina de tan solo imaginar a la aparición andando por allí.

Pero lo que realmente provocó que sus rodillas pasaran a un estado casi gelatinoso a causa del temblequeo constante, fue el hecho de que junto al rumor creciente del espectro vino revelada su misteriosa posición.

Nada más y nada menos que:

**-De la oficina del Coronel Mustang es de donde salen los quejidos agónicos del fantasma.-escuchó a la castaña secretaria del primer piso comentarle a un soldado.**

Dudó en ingresar a la oficina a pesar de que estuviera acostumbrado, pero la idea de que el fantasma hubiera estado sentado en su silla tomando su pluma favorita (que días anteriores encontró tirada por ahí junto a una que otra cosa).

Temeroso, se decidió a entrar. Echó un vistazo a la derecha, luego a la izquierda en busca de algo fuera de lugar.

-**Sargento.**-se asustó al escuchar la voz grave del Coronel.**-Buen día, ¿le ocurre algo?-**

-**Buen día.**-Correspondió. –**Es que… ¿Ha escuchado los rumores?**

El hombre empezó a jugar con el bolígrafo que usaba para firmar los documentos sobre su mesa.

-**He escuchado muchos rumores en los pasillos, ¿podría ser más específico?**

Todos pusieron atención al Sargento que empezaría su explicación.

-**Verá Coronel, se dice que hay un fantasma rondando en las noches en nuestra oficina, los de la guardia nocturna dicen haberle escuchado.**

Por alguna extraña razón el Coronel se ahogó, la Teniente carraspeó incómoda y el 2do Teniente Havoc se marchó con la excusa de ir a fumar, no sin antes cerrar las cortinas detrás del Coronel.

-**Los fantasmas no existen**.-Respondió luego que la azorada rubia le alcanzara un vaso con agua.-**Fin de la discusión, todos a trabajar.**

Breda y Fuery lo miraron con cejas alzadas y sin protestar, se dispusieron a trabajar.

El tema no se volvió a tocar hasta que tres de los cinco subordinados de Mustang estuvieron reunidos en la cafetería en horas del almuerzo.

-**De verdad me gustaría saber si hay un fantasma, aunque me cause escalofríos.**-se sacudió tratando de espantar el miedo.

-**Debería creer en las palabras del Coronel, Sargento.-**

-**Difiero de usted, Suboficial Falman, a mi también me causa mucha curiosidad.**- Se acercó al pelinegro en un gesto de complicidad.-**Sargento, ¿qué me dice de utilizar ese avanzadísimo equipo de comunicaciones que tiene guardado en la oficina para comprobar la existencia de nuestro fantasma?**

Pensativo Fuery colocó la mano derecha sobre su barbilla, antes de responderle al pelirrojo.

-**No creo que sea buena idea, me tomaría algo de tiempo instalarlo en la oficina**-suspiró cansado.-**Además no creo que el Coronel esté de acuerdo, él no cree en nada de esto, menos luego de que le hicimos perder el tiempo con el almacén 13 que resultó ser almacén B**

Consolador, Breda le palmeó la espalda a Fuery.

-**No se preocupe Sargento, ya se me ocurrirá algo**-volteó en busca de su otro compañero.-** ¿Qué dice Subofi…**-encontrando el asiento donde debió estar Falman vacío.-**Creo que no está muy interesado…**

Luego de que regresaran a la oficina el 2do Teniente Breda se había dedicado a acomodar los cajones dentro del armario, utilizado como archivero de los documentos más antiguos.

Nadie se molestó en preguntarle la razón, ya que luego de terminar los pendientes cada cual dedicaba tiempo a otras actividades.

Pero a pesar de que lo que realizaba Breda no era nada del otro mundo para los ojos de los otros, para él, Kain Fuery, era el preludio de algo muy pero muy malo.

Escribió en la esquina de su cuaderno de notas:

**"Si me muero, el culpable fue el 2do Teniente Breda"**

Llegado las 18:00 se preparaba para, ¡por fin! olvidarse del fantasma y descansar en la seguridad de su habitación libre de cualquier espíritu errante.

-**¡Alto ahí!** –escuchó a Breda, que junto a él eran los últimos.

Un escalofrío subió por su espalda.

Havoc y Falman se habían ido dos minutos atrás y; el Coronel y la Teniente estaban en una reunión muy importante con el General Grumman que misteriosamente se encontraba de visita en Central.

-**¿Ocurre algo Teniente?** –Preguntó más por cortesía que por sensatez, por que sospechaba que la respuesta no le agradaría en lo más mínimo.

-**¿Usted aún quiere resolver el misterio del Fantasma?**

El pelinegro asintió, inseguro.

-**Sargento, de nosotros, usted es el más bajo**.-Con una mano en la espalda de Fuery lo dirigió hasta el armario que estuvo limpiando y ordenando.-Pensé que uno de nosotros podría esconderse aquí y comprobar la existencia del fantasma; pero como notará es imposible para mi ocultarme aquí.

-**Pero…**

El pelirrojo, apurado ante la posible negativa, le entregó unos auriculares, un arma descargada y una bolsa de galletas.

-**Y en caso de emergencia**-le pasó un grueso libro con las palabras _"Escrituras de Leto"_ en dorado.-**Suerte Sargento.**-Lo empujó en medio del shock emocional dentro del armario cerrando la puerta, dejando una abertura lo suficientemente grande para que el hombre pudiera ver el movimiento fuera, y lo bastante pequeña para quien viera el armario no notara nadie dentro.

-**Suerte, espero sobreviva Sargento.**-escuchó cuando salía de la oficina apagando las luces de camino.

Quiso llorar, inhaló y exhaló aire en busca de que la oxigenación de sus pulmones le llenara de valor.

-**Vamos Kain, tú puedes, de peores te has salvado.**-murmuraba por lo bajo en la oscuridad del armario.

Las bisagras de la puerta empezaron a rechinar al compás del castañear de sus rodillas y sus dientes.

Tragó saliva.

Apretó los ojos al momento que escuchó la puerta cerrarse acompañada de un golpe seco contra la misma.

Con manos temblorosas puso el arma y las galletas en el suelo; y se colocó los audífonos.

**-Teniente Breda, me copia.**-intentaba hacer contacto con su comandante en aquella "misión de investigación"-**Teniente Breda, me escucha**.- tras los siguientes inútiles intentos, descubrió que el aparato carecía de señal, con su mano, recorrió el cable que debió estar conectado a una base portátil.

Y descubrió que…

Estaba completamente solo...

Otro golpe acompañado de gemidos en contra del armario lo convencieron de lo contrario; y a pesar de no considerarse un hombre religioso, se aferró al libro que Breda le entregó como herramienta de salvación.

_"¡Ay Dios!"_

Casi apunto de un colapso nervioso gracias al golpeteo constante en una de las paredes del armario, que estaba seguro que en cualquier momento el pedazo de madera se vendría abajo.

**"Si salgo vivo de esta, no volveré a comerme los chocolates de Havoc ni a culpar a Breda por ello."**

Y de la nada, llegó el silencio.

Abrió los ojos tratando de comprobar através de la rendija si estaba a salvo de lo que sea que se encontraba por ahí. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, alcanzó a distinguir una silueta que a primera vista le pareció deforme.

¿Una quimera quizás?

Y a pesar de estar temeroso, su curiosidad venció para no desviar la mirada, distinguiendo que aquella sombra sin forma realmente estaba compuesta por dos individuos.

Un hombre y una mujer.

Las mejillas le ardieron al empezar a reconocer las siluetas de dos personas que conocía perfectamente y el movimiento acompasado de caderas que protagonizaron sobre el gran escritorio donde horas antes estuvo trabajando con sus compañeros.

**"¡Ay Dios!"**

Un rato más tarde todo, ¡por fin!, había concluido con un grito ahogado de la rubia.

Luego de esperar pacientemente a que los amantes entre besos y la oscuridad recuperaran las prendas perdidas y se fueran, suspiró por milésima vez en lo que iba del día aún con las mejillas coloradas, sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar las imágenes de sus dos superiores en acción

Volvió a suspirar antes de salir de allí.

Al día siguiente tomó como parte de su rutina el limpiar el escritorio antes de que empezaran las faenas de trabajo.

A pesar que lo miraron extrañados, nadie dijo nada.

Rato después, Breda llegó con una sonrisa que reflejaba una total relajación, (sin una pizca de culpabilidad en sus gestos), se acercó al pelinegro con la intención de preguntarle sobre los sucesos de la noche anterior, pero la respuesta le llegó antes de formular las preguntas adecuadas.

-**No existen los fantasmas.**-dijo el Sargento con el rostro totalmente rojo –**Y gracias por esto, fue de ayuda.**-le entregó el libro que le sirvió de ancla en su momento de desesperación.

Vio de reojo al Coronel y la Teniente cada uno enfrascado en los papeles que revisaban.

Sabía que su curiosidad y la testarudez de Breda le habían llevado a descubrir algo que solo les concernía a ellos dos, pero creía que la oficina no era el lugar más adecuado para esos arranques de pasión, sin embargo de algo estaba seguro, jamás de los jamases volvería a mirar al Coronel y a la Teniente de la misma forma ni a creer en los rumores de fantasmas.

Pero cumpliría como cómplice guardándoles el secreto.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Aquí las respuestas.

**Mikaelaamarhcp:** bueno XD es cierto sin proponérselo se enteró, por que ni de chismoso andaba, por cierto de la cámara de Breda sabrás el próximo cap y ahí me dices si quieres saber lo que vio Havoc o lo que escuchó fuery xD.

**Motoko!** xD grax por leer, que te digo? Si no te Ríes te devolvemos tu dinero(¿?)

**Scarleth Jade:** aquí está lo que esperabas pequeño saltamontes xD

**Sherrice Adjani**: mendiga bruja tú siempre a la defensiva con los bishonens XD, pero me alegro que te hayas reído y mira, felicitame, actualice rápido xD

**Yurika Mustang:** el pobre solo intentó hacerla de buen amigo y hasta trauma ganó XD

**I_kill u…:** espero que no me quieras matar a mi A_A aquí traje la continuación, espero te guste.

**Sweet_pretty_apple:** aquí la conti y como sufre Fuery y yo al igual que Breda sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. xDD

**Lori:** xD que bueno que te haya gustado…pero… yo no me creo que se te olvidara la pass, que desastre mujer!, ¿cuándo vienes a escribir otra vez?? ¡espero que pronto!

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Gracioso? ¿Una locura extraña? Ya me lo harán saber con sus review.

Por cierto, aquí va la pregunta que pondré en la encuesta próximamente:

¿Basado en cual de los dos Capítulos quieren el Bonus (lemon), el de Havoc o el de Fuery?

Espero sus respuestas.

_Próxima víctima: 2do Teniente Breda_

**LadyScorpio**


	3. Caso No3

Hola!! Lamento muchísimo haberme retrasado con el cap. Fue más vagancia que otra cosa, puesto que ya hace rato lo tenía listo, no tengo excusas xD peeeeero el próximo ya está en proceso.

Espero que les guste. A pesar de que este no es tan gracioso como los otros dos.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Caso No. 3**

Sujeto: 2do Teniente Heymans Breda, Graduado con las más altas calificaciones de su generación en la academia y perteneciente al escuadrón del Coronel Roy Mustang.

Ese miércoles de agosto había dado la casualidad de que cuatro de los cinco subordinados del Coronel más famoso de Central coincidieran en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo. En las últimas semanas era especialmente difícil reunirlos, por las constantes escapadas de Havoc y Fuery ante cualquier asomo de interrogatorio.

Pero el momento preciso llegó para que el 2do Teniente Breda disipara las dudas que por su cabeza corrían a velocidad luz.

Luego de enviar de 'Misión' a Fuery y jugarle esa mala pasada, el nervioso Sargento, se había limitado a contestarle con un frio y tajante:

_**-Los fantasmas no existen, 2do Teniente. **_

Y esa frase venida de cualquiera de sus compañeros era relativamente normal, pero del cobardísimo Fuery era inquietantemente irreal y sospechoso, incluso ponderó la posibilidad de que tal espectro existiera y le lavara la sesera al muchacho, aunque la verdadera razón de su curiosidad ante el fantasma no era más que la excusa perfecta para investigar el verdadero misterio.

Después de todo, no creía en los fantasmas, pero, en lo que sí creía era en las acciones y hechos humanos; y sospechaba que el nuevo hábito de Havoc junto al rumor en los pasillos del supuesto fantasma estaban íntimamente relacionados.

No había mejor prueba que el mismísimo Fuery y su recién adquirido escepticismo y obsesión para con la limpieza justo después de lo que el Sargento denominó "La fracasada investigación" con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

Definitivamente las circunstancias le favorecían, sin duda, en aquel momento.

Tomó un sorbo de su café y espontáneo interrumpió en la afamada discusión que mantenían Fuery y Falman sobre tecnología.

-**Chicos.**-Llamó la atención de sus compañeros quienes esperaban, atentos que el pelirrojo continuara.-**No creen ustedes que el Coronel y la Tenient…**

No alcanzó a terminar la interrogante, cuando Havoc totalmente nervioso, medio tartamudo balbuceó algo que sonó como:

-**Necesito un cigarrillo y creo olvidé cerrarlas cortinas de la oficina.** –se fue apresurado dejando tres cuartas partes de su comida.

Por otro lado Fuery entre el lapso de tiempo que le tomó a Breda escuchar la escusa de Havoc, había desaparecido junto a su almuerzo.

Miró extrañado a Falman tratando de preguntarle con la interrogante en los ojos: ¿Qué había pasado con esos dos?.

El hombre de pelo blanco se encogió de hombros haciéndole saber que desconocía las razones por las cuales los chicos se esfumaron.

-**Ey, Falman ¿Qué piensas al respecto?** –Preguntó sin abandonar sus prioridades principales; aunque dos de las tres fuentes de información habían huido.

Cobardes…

**-¿Sobre qué Teniente?-**

-**Sobre el extraño comportamiento del Coronel y la Teniente**.

Vio asomar ese brillo travieso escapar de los entrecerrados ojos, como siempre sucedía cuando el militar estaba a punto de soltar valiosa información.

-**No he observado ninguna anomalía en ellos.-**recogió su bandeja listo para irse.- **Pero…si tiene alguna duda al respecto, Teniente, ¿Por qué no la resuelve con ellos?**-señaló a la entrada de la cafetería, donde Roy y Riza entraban.

-**Descuide no es necesario y muchas gracias Falman, me ha sido suficiente con su respuesta**.-le sonrió de lado.

-**Me alegra haber sido de ayuda, nos vemos más tarde**.-fue a dejar la bandeja con los platos vacíos donde correspondía para marcharse de allí.

**-¿Está ocupado?-**escuchó a Riza que venía acompañada de Roy con intenciones de sentarse en la mesa.

-**Está libre, de hecho yo ya me voy.-**se puso de pie para marcharse, pero antes por curiosidad, decidió preguntarles algo. –**Por cierto, Coronel, Teniente, ¿Han visto a Havoc y a Fuery? Hace rato se fueron apresurados. **

-**Si.-**contestó Roy.-**Están en la oficina. **

-**Haciendo limpieza general y buscando unas cortinas más oscuras**.-agregó Riza sin mirar a los dos hombres en la mesa.

Sus años de militar le permitieron camuflajear perfectamente la carcajada que quería dejar escapar con una sonrisa bastante disimulada.

-**Buen provecho.-**se limitó a decir para ponerse de pie y despedirse con un ademán de manos.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la cafetería.

-¡**Hahahahahaha!-**se tuvo que agarrar el estómago, para no botarlo por la boca.

De verdad, todo aquello era muy, pero muy gracioso.

Y lo mejor de todo eso era que el sábado llegaba la cámara que encargó con uno de sus contactos.

Sin duda le daría buen uso.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, mi abuelo decía: a buen entendedor pocas palabras, y Breda es un hombre que sale de la media en cuanto a inteligencia se refiere.

Por otra parte, respecto a varias sugerencias que me han hecho de poner las cosas respecto a las perspectivas de Armstrong y Ed, lo pensaré y es posible que lo haga.

Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado esta entrega y dejen sus opiniones y demás en los revieews

**LadyScorpio**


	4. Caso No4

Ey! Hola mis valientes (¿?) xD eh regresado con el siguiente capítulo para los que pensaban que no! Leíste bruja!! XD ya fuera de broma, quiero agradecer a todos los que se han pasado a leer y dejar sus comentarios, muchísimas gracias, me dan muchos ánimos.

Ahora a lo que vinimos! Al fic, espero les guste.

**0-0-0-0**

**Caso No. 4 **

Sujeto: Sub Oficial Vato Falman, destacado por su dominio de información, perteneciente al escuadrón del Coronel Roy Mustang.

Una semana transcurrió desde la plática que mantuvieron Falman y Breda en la cafetería del cuartel.

Y a Jean Havoc lo mataba la curiosidad por saber que tanto conocían sus compañeros del secreto que junto a los implicados guardaba celosamente.

Estaba seguro que el Sargento Fuery También conocía el secreto, no por su nueva afición a la limpieza si no, porque el hombre había dejado de mirar a la pareja a los ojos, justamente como él.

Siendo víctima de lo que denominó el efecto Royai.

_-Una adquirida compulsión._

_-Renuencia a cualquier tipo de contacto con los implicados. _

Por otro lado Breda (que era víctima del primero de los dos efectos Royai, con su nueva obsesión con tomar fotos a diestra y siniestra.) desde que desistió con las preguntas, supo que consiguió la preciada información y sinceramente no quería saber con quién y cómo la obtuvo.

Del único de sus compañeros que no estaba completamente seguro era del peliblanco, quien junto a él, llevaba una pila de documentos para ser archivados.

-**Oi, Falman.-**acomodó el cigarrillo en su boca, para facilitar la salida de sus palabras.

**-¿Si, Teniente?**

**-¿Cree que la Teniente y el Coronel hacen buena pareja?** –reacomodó el cigarrillo en su boca esperando la respuesta de Falman.

-**En el campo laboral se complementan muy bien y me atrevería a decir que sin esa combinación el…**-su argumento fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-**No me refiero a eso.-**suspiró-me refiero a usted sabe, lo otro.

**-¿Lo otro? ¿Qué otro? ¿A que la teniente le grite al Coronel?, porque si es eso, sabe que no hay otra forma de que el Coronel trabaje de forma eficiente. **

**-¡No! No me refiero a eso Falman, aunque ahora que lo menciona.-colocó los papeles de bajo de su brazo para poner su mano en el mentón, pensativo.-**Creo que el Coronel lo hace apropósito ¿Será masoquista?

-**No lo sé Havoc, y para serle franco no me interesa saberlo.** –el hombre se adelantó unos pasos a Jean.

**-¡Ey! ¡Espera, hombre**!-le dio alcance para preguntarle.-**Pero, me refiero a ya sabes, como pareja y no de trabajo, ni amigos, ni socios, ni nada de eso**.-Tomó algo de aire antes de seguir hablando, casi maniobrando para que el cigarrillo no callera.-**Si no a lo demás, lo otro, ya sabe**. –Havoc movió ambas cejas en un gesto que a Falman le pareció ridículo, pero que para el rubio era un intento de picardía para hacer más obvio el sentido de sus palabras.

Falman llenó sus pulmones de aire y lo dejó escapar por su nariz.

Jean Havoc no se iba a dar por vencido por mucho que lo esquivara.

-¡**Oh, eso**!-acompañó sus palabras con un gesto de asombro más falso que un billete de a tres.-**Realmente no sé y creo que es algo que no es de mi incumbencia.**

-**Bueno…Tiene Razón Falman, tampoco es de la mía, pero eso no quiere decir que deje de opinar al respecto y siempre he pensado que la Teniente es demasiado para un mujeriego como Mustang**.-soltó un poco afectado.

-**Havoc, la Teniente Hawkeye es lo suficiente madura y adulta para decidir con quién quiera estar y el Coronel Mustang es un hombre bastante respetable.**

-**Como a ti nunca te quitó alguna novia**.-farfulló como niño disgustado antes de entrar a donde debían dejar los documentos para que las mujeres que trabajaban allí se ocuparan de ellos.

-**Acaso…-**Falman entrecerró sus ojos aún más y embozó una sonrisa socarrona.- **¿Está celoso 2do Teniente Havoc? **

**-¿Celoso, yo? ¡JA! No me haga reír**.-dejó los documentos sobre el escritorio al igual que Falman para dirigirse a la salida, rumbo a la oficina.-**y ¿Por qué debería estar celoso? **

-**Para nadie es secreto que cuando fuimos asignados al escuadrón del Coronel usted rondaba a la Teniente Hawkeye**.-el rubio alzó las cejas, sorprendido.-**Pero le aconsejo, que lo supere y se busque una buena mujer que lo comprenda. **

El último comentario del peliblanco hizo que la poca paciencia que tenía se fuera al garete.

-**Falman…**-gruñó el nombre del Sub-oficial**.-¿Sabe? No acepto ese tipo de consejos de alguien que no tiene novia.** –sonrió triunfante creyéndose dador de la estocada final.

**-¿Quién dice que no tengo novia?**

Touché

**-El único de nuestro escuadrón que no tiene pareja o está comprometido, es usted Teniente. **

Se congeló en el lugar, mientras que la figura de su compañero desaparecía a la distancia.

Y de repente, escuchó como todo se rompía, como cristal chocando estrepitosamente con el suelo.

**-¡Ups**!-murmuró la joven que se le había caído un vaso al piso.

Sin prestarle mucha atención a la chica, continuó con su encuentro con la realidad.

Y por segunda vez en ese mes, se le calló el cigarrillo al suelo.

Doble Touché con violín con canción tristona y nube de depresión sobre su cabeza, incluidos.

A pesar de que, indirectamente Falman le confesara; "Si, se de la relación que mantienen y te restriego en la cara todas las de los demás, por curioso", no le dio tanta importancia a lo que le interesaba desde el principio, que era el confirmar quienes estaban al tanto del amorío de sus superiores.

Cuando llegó a la oficina y luego de pasar unas tres horas meditándolo en un rincón con su aura azul al mil por ciento, le solicitó al Coronel permiso para tomarse unas vacaciones.

Roy pensó en la posibilidad de argumentar algo por el permiso, solo para fastidiar a su amigo, pero su cara ojerosa (que mantenía desde la plática con Falman) le convenció para no molestar al pobre hombre.

Días después y sin Havoc para cerrar las cortinas, la nueva colección de fotos de Breda aumentó desmesuradamente, tanto así, que del álbum sobre el escritorio del pelirrojo las fotos salían desparramadas y entre ellas se podían distinguir dos muy claramente.

Una tomada de una posición estratégica, desde el piso inferior del edificio apuntando hacia la ventana, donde se enfocaban una revuelta y negra cabellera y otra no tan revuelta de color rubio.

En la otra se notaba claramente que la cámara había sido tomada con prisa, apresurado el camarógrafo, para no perder el momento.

Se podía apreciar al rubio Teniente Havoc, con saco y corbata, mirando a su espalda, en búsqueda de algún testigo de sus actos, antes de entrar a un negocio que rezaba al frente:

"_**Casa de citas" **_

**0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, bueno xD no se si a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mí, porque me reí bastante escribiéndolo, parece como si odiara al pobre Havoc pero es que me cae tan bien que tengo que hacerlo sufrir, compréndanme! XD

Pero vieron, Havoc es muy habilidoso con el dichoso cigarrillo y Breda le está dando buen uso a su cámara XD.

Algo que quiero aclarar es que, a pesar de que en este cap. no conocemos el cómo Falman se entera de la relación de Roy y Riza, eso ya lo verán después el porqué se desenvuelve así, aunque aquí sabemos que donde esté Falman no se mueve un alfiler sin que él no lo sepa y Roy confía mucho en él en lo que a información se refiere y eso bla bla bla xDD.

También refiriéndonos a lo de que Riza le grite a Roy, la verdad difiero mucho de lo que dicen otros fics a pesar de que es algo muy gracioso cuando lo hacen, es que Riza tal vez le suba la voz a Roy como lo hizo cuando pasó lo de Gula, mas sin embargo, no creo que le dispare.

Ahora si

**De aquí en adelante Spoiler del manga y anime xDD**

Dioooooooosssssss Roy tiene el Abdomen mas perfecto que he visto dibujado-animado en toda mi vida ¡ROY WE LOVE YOU!! XD

Y el manga madre mía xD "mi teniente" quedé K.O Imaginarán lo feliz que estoy así que, no se sorprendan si ven por acá otro fic en semana.

Sin más que agregar y esperando que sea de su agrado hasta otra.

Pd: Próxima víctima Edward Elric xD plus brother (¿?)

Pd2: ¿Sabían que me gusta el Yogurt?

Pd3: Lean el manga y vean brotherhood!!

Pd4: i belive i can fly! No ya, xD fue broma y no, no estoy borracha.

**LadyScorpio**


	5. Caso No5

Buenass espero me disculpen por mi tardanza para publicar este capítulo, les aseguro que la espera a valido la pena..

Espero les guste.

Dedicado a todos los fans que están sufriendo por lo que sucedió en el cap 100!

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Caso No.5 **

Sujeto: Alquimista nacional, Mayor Edward Elric, subordinado (en contra de su voluntad) del Coronel Roy Mustang.

Edward Elric nunca comprendió el verdadero significado de las palabras que le dedicaron los subordinados de Roy la primera vez que estuvieron sin la presencia del pelinegro ni la rubia en central city.

_"Lo que suceda dentro de estas cuatro paredes, aquí se queda_" Le había soltado Vato Falman en un tono que le hizo enchinar la piel de golpe y prefirió asentir en señal de comprensión que decir algo que le perjudicara de por vida.

Días después sus ojitos inocentes fueron víctimas del acto más… ¡Puack! Que pudiera haber imaginado en su corta vida, tan, tan …iakkk! Que era incapaz de nombrarlo, mucho menos comentarlo a su aún (más) inocente hermanito o alguien que pudiera escuchar su angustia (y le creyera).

Rato más tarde que su salud mental fuese puesta en riesgo, volvió a encontrarse con el sujeto que consciente o inconscientemente se encargaba de perturbarle.

Y no en el buen sentido.

Miró a la mujer que siempre se encontraba junto a él, conociéndola ahora como víctima de los abusos de Mustang y quiso hacer algo al respecto.

A pesar de que siempre pensó que Roy era un condenado bastardo con buenos sentimientos para la nación, no podía permitir que cometiera tal abuso con la persona que más apoyo le prestaba.

-**Fullmetal, ¿tienes algún problema estomacal?** –

-¿**De qué hablas Coronel idiota?-**

-**Esa cara de angustia que estás poniendo, no me indica otra cosa que algún padecimiento o acaso, ¿ya extrañas a tu noviecita de Rizenbull?**

Se puso tan rojo como la capa que siempre llevaba.

**-¡CA-CALLATE! ¡BASTARDO ABUSADOR!** -y sin decir mucho más se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo que hizo retumbar la habitación.

**-¿Abusador? Ese insulto es nuevo**.-la mujer a su lado solo asintió y se sonrojó al sentir la mano de su Coronel en su espalda baja.

**-Estoy de acuerdo con Ed**.-Roy alzó las cejas, esperando que continuara.-**Abusa de mi Confianza Coronel. **–seguido a su comentario, lo escuchó reír.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Enfurruñado, indignado, asqueado y con hambre se dirigió al hotel donde se hospedaban él y Alphonse.

La situación dentro del cuartel a pesar de que su primera reacción fuese el asco y repulsión de los actos presenciados, todo se transformó en decepción y preocupación.

Le decepcionó el hecho de que siempre le llamó bastardo y un sin número de cosas que ocultaban su secreta admiración por el hombre que anhelaba llegar a la cima más alta y consideraba lleno de principios y armas tomar.

Armas tomar, sí pero por lo que vio no tenían ni principios ni moral ni nada similar

Se despeinó ofuscado, sin saber que pensar o hacer con el asunto en cuestión, pero mientras atendería sus necesidades básicas: comer, saber sobre su hermano y dormir.

En ese orden específico.

Satisfecho su apetito, fue cuestión de tiempo ver a su hermano paseándose por los pasillos del hotel

Luego de saludarle y hacerle un resumen de su visita al cuartel (omitiéndole lo que ahora tanto le preocupaba), con la vaga escusa de sentirse agotado por el arduo viaje que efectuaron para llegar a central, se retiró rumbo a la habitación.

Se duchó y se colocó algo ligero para dormir, y esperando que el sueño llegara rápido se acostó cerrando los ojos.

Y las imágenes empezaron a suceder.

Una Riza atada con cadenas, gritando asustada a merced de Roy, quien reía a carcajadas mientras se acercaba a ella con un látigo y él, preso de la impotencia sin poder hacer o decir nada.

Despertó sudoroso y preocupado se levantó, se encaminó al baño para refrescarse bajo la mirada preocupada de Alphonse.

**-¿Sucede algo hermano? **

Edward solo negó antes de agregar:

-**Saldré a dar una vuelta**.-tomó algo de ropa y salió rumbo a ninguna parte.

Caminó por un buen rato hasta que por esos asares de la vida, unos policías perseguían a un prófugo y como buen alquimista nacional y superhéroe delegado de la humanidad terminó tendiéndoles una mano, concluyendo la noche con una invitación por parte de los policías a alguna cantina en donde le dejaron entrar por su estatus de Alquimista nacional.

Ya dentro y los hombres borrachos le comentaron sobre lo miserable que era su vida, su sueldo y su inexistente vida amorosa, sin darle la oportunidad de comentarles que no le importaba sus problemas personales.

Llegada la mañana y vista la hora, a los policías se les pasó la borrachera en fracciones de segundo y pegaron un salto que les llevó hasta la salida del local, se despidieron con un ademán de mano del amable alquimista que agradecía que sus captores le dejaran en libertad (sus primeros intentos de fuga fueron frustrados con otra ronda de wisky y un abrazo que casi lo asfixia).

Bebió el último sorbo de jugo (puesto que era lo único que le ofrecían) y se marchó.

Alphonse realmente se asombró al verle sucio, desgarbado y con unas ojeras que por su tamaño (el de las ojeras) casi llegaban al piso, hizo intento de preguntarle pero fue detenido antes de pronunciar nada.

-**No preguntes…**

-**No preguntaré, pero te recuerdo hermano, debemos estar en el cuartel dentro de 20 minutos entregándole el informe al Coronel Mustang.**

Sus gestos faciales se deformaron ante la mención de su ahora némesis.

**-¿Te sientes mal hermano? **

-**No te preocupes, no me pasa nada, sólo que la mención del bastardo de Mustang tan temprano me desagrada.-**

Se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha fría que lo espabilara y emprendió camino rumbo al cuartel rogando que se diera la oportunidad de hablar con la persona que le mantenía preocupado.

Al estar frente a las puertas de roble suspiró antes de sostener la perilla y miró a su hermano quien se alejaba para jugar con el perro de la Teniente Hawkeye, volvió su mirada al frente y se aventuró a abrir la puerta

Al abrirla se encontró con una oficina prácticamente vacía a excepción de una cabellera rubia que se movía detrás de unos archiveros.

Tragó pesado.

Era la oportunidad perfecta.

-**Buen día Teniente.**

-**Buen día Edward**. -la mujer le miró con preocupación- **¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes muy buena cara.**

-**Despreocúpese, es consecuencia de una mala noche, vine a traerle el informe al Coronel**.-Pronunció el rango del hombre con desdén.-**Pero veo que aún no llega.**

**-Llegará en una media hora más. **

-**Teniente**.-la mujer levantó la vista de los archiveros prestándole atención-**Me gustaría hablar con usted, ¿podría darme unos minutos de su tiempo? **

-**Por supuesto Edward, ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?** –preguntó casi segura de que posiblemente el tema trataría de la mecánica amiga del chico.

-**No, nada**.-carraspeó antes de continuar.-**Me gustaría preguntarle algo concerniente a usted Teniente ¿habría inconvenientes al respecto?**

**-No para nada, adelante. **

**-¿Es muy problemático para usted trabajar con el Coronel de pacotilla? **

La mujer rió por la pregunta antes de responder.

-**Ni que lo digas, debo estar todo el tiempo encima suyo para que cumpla su trabajo**-los ojos de Edward se abrieron sobre manera.- **y en ocasiones me pide cosas que no puedo hacer pero él siempre encuentra la forma para que termine cediendo, creo que ya me acostumbré. ¿Por qué preguntas Ed? ¿Acaso quieres un trabajo de oficina?**-la cara de preocupación del muchacho cambió a una completamente horrorizada. –**Imagino eso es un no**. –soltó una risita por la reacción del rubio.

**-Teniente, sé que nunca se lo he dicho antes, pero la considero como la hermana que nunca tuve** –la sostuvo de las manos en un gesto conciliador que Riza no comprendió.- **quiero que sepa que si tiene algún problema sea cual sea puede contar conmigo ¿de acuerdo? **

-**Muchas gracias Edward, lo tendré pendiente y espero sepas también puedes contar conmigo**. –

Ella sonrió y el asintió demostrando su complacencia por el acuerdo mutuo.

-**Buenos di…-**la persona quien abrió la puerta dejó su saludo a medias cuando vio las manos agarradas de su Primer Teniente y del Alquimista de Acero.

Hubo un cruce de miradas: oro vs ónix

Roy introdujo su mano dentro del bolsillo donde guardaba sus guantes y Edward protector, se colocó frente a la mujer.

Riza miraba la escena completamente ajena a la situación.

Y Sucedió

Roy sacó la mano de su bolsillo y chasqueó los dedos, pero de estos no salieron llamas, si no que señalaban la puerta, con un gesto de suficiencia al ver la cara de sorpresa del alquimista.

-**Necesito hablar con mi Teniente**-Edward lo miró extrañado.- **A solas**.- y antes de que pudiera decir algo en defensa de quien había declarado como su hermana perdida, estaba de patitas afuera de la oficina.

**-¡Coronel imbécil, bastardo, corrupto!** –al no recibir respuesta, pegó el oído a la puerta escuchando como algo del inmobiliario era movido dentro y se preocupó aún más, intentó chocar sus manos unas con otras para efectuar su alquimia, pero sus palmas no chocaron, había sido detenido y antes que alcanzara a distinguir a los hombres, su cabeza fue cubierta con algo oscuro y de un buen golpe se le indujo al mundo de los inconscientes.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Despertó gracias a la luz que se encendió sobre su cabeza y sin poder mover ninguna de sus extremidades, notando que estaba amarrado de manos y pies a una silla.

-**Edward Elric por meter tus narices donde nadie te llama, has sido abducido**.-escuchó la voz quejarse de algún golpe que recibió y cuchicheos que sonaban como "_**estúpido se va a creer que lo secuestraron los extraterrestres"**_-**cof, cof Disculpa por la interrupción, como te decía te hemos secuestrado y queremos saber que tanto sabes del Royai**

**-¡¿Royai?! ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Quién o quiénes son ustedes? ¿Están planeando algún complot en contra del gobierno? ¿Qué demon..-**

Plaff!

Fue silenciado por el objeto que desde la parte más oscura de la habitación le fue lanzado a la cara.

Con el rostro rojo bajó la mirada para ver con que le habían golpeado.

Abrió los ojos asustado al leer lo que rezaba en el objeto.

"_**Hiromu's Choco Milk"**_

Esos tipos eran duros y conocían sus puntos débiles.

-**No estás en posición de hacer preguntas, Fullmetal**. –El mencionado tragó saliva, asustado.- **Volveré a preguntarle ¿Qué tanto sabe sobre el Royai?**

**-No conozco nada al respecto ¡déjenme ir! **

-**Tenemos pruebas de que algo sabes **-de las sombras nuevamente salió un objeto, esta vez sin intenciones de golpearlo, era una fotografía tomada en los pasillos del cuartel, en el momento justo donde se vio trastornado por la malicia del Coronel.

La cámara apuntaba desde la parte de atrás del pasillo que llevaba a la oficina del Coronel y sus subordinados, en un primer plano se podía ver al joven rubio de espalda con su característica capa roja y más adelante dos militares que ignoraban ser observados por alguien, y el momento fue captado mientras el militar de cabellos negros agarraba con muchísimo disimulo el trasero de la rubia.

Al ver la imagen plasmada el estómago se le revolvió y las ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes…

Plaff

Levantó el rostro ahora con dos enormes marcas rojas en la cara.

**-¡Ni se te ocurra vomitar pulga de acero!**

**-¡A quien le llamas hormiga atómica, escarabajo invisible, duende de jar…**

Paff

**-¡Dices algo más y la próxima te la bebes! **

Una tercera caja de Leche se estrelló en su rostro y no volvió a emitir palabra alguna sin consentimiento de sus raptores.

-**Tenemos evidencia de que conoces sobre el Royai y eres una posible amenaza, te advertimos que te mantengas lejos del Coronel Mustang y la Teniente Hawkeye cuando se encuentren solos o si no….**

Otra caja de leche rodó por el suelo y chocó contra su Automail, haciéndole temblar como gatito mojado.

**-¿Entendido pulga de acero?**-Edward asintió frenético. –**No tenemos nada en tu contra pero…**

-**Segundo Teniente, ¿qué va hacer?-**se escuchó otra voz algo exaltada-¡**no pensará golpearlo con el cajón de leche!. **

-**El sargento tiene razón, toma, pégale con esta barra de metal.**

**-¡Qué! ¡Lo van a matar!**

Mientras los hombres discutían el intentaba zafarse sin percatarse del sujeto de pelo blanco que a sus espaldas se preparaba para pegarle con un trozo de carne.

Todo volvió a su oscuridad inicial.

Las imágenes se volvieron a suceder en su cabeza como una película muda a blanco y negro.

Roy en la puerta de la oficina con su sonrisa burlona.

Oscuridad.

Una luz segadora en una habitación desconocida.

Palabras sueltas;

¿Abducción, secuestro, extraterrestres, Royai?

Una

Dos

Tres cartones de leches contra su rostro,

El miedo.

El olor a sangre fresca de algún animal y algo húmedo y duro estrellándose contra su cabeza seguido por la absoluta oscuridad.

-¡**NO POR FAVOR, NO MÁS LECHE**! –gritó despertando de su pesadilla.

Se puso de pie sudoroso en la cama, mirando el lugar; para su suerte se encontraba en su habitación.

Colocó sus manos sobre el colchón como apoyo encontrando debajo de sus dedos una nota.

"_Edward Elric, conocemos tu debilidad, sabemos dónde vives, y te buscaremos si intentas intervenir con el Royai _

_Att: CCR _

_Pd: No te preocupes por el informe que debías entregarle al Coronel, lo hicimos por ti." _

**-¡Alphonse! ¡Nos vamos de la ciudad!**

Luego de aquel incidente, Edward Elric juró por los lentes de fondo de botella de Pinako, que jamás pisaría la oficina del Coronel Roy Mustang, cumpliendo con lo dicho enviaba sus informes por correo y en raras ocasiones cuando pasaba por Central city los dejaba en casa de la Teniente Hawkeye, no sin olvidar informándole días antes de su visita.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Espero se hayan reído con este cap. Así compensamos lo del drama de mi otro fic (watashi no jigoku)xp

Agradecimientos especiales a todos los que leen este fic y lo siguen, de paso les informo que solamente nos quedan dos capítulos, el de Armstrong (posiblemente incluya a Olivia) y el especial que prometí en un principio.

Aquí dejo unas aclaraciones de los secuestradores y su organización:

Havoc: quería pegarle con el cajón de leche

Breda: con la barra de acero

Fuery: le defendía

Y Falman le pegó con la carne

CCR: Comité de conserva del Royai. (Aceptamos miembros!)

Espero sus reviews

**Pd: Riza no va a morir!!**

**LadyScorpio**


End file.
